My Favorite Accident
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: "Don't think I won't tell your father about this."She said.Draco glared at her,his eyes clouding."I think if you know what's best for you,you will do no such thing,Pansy.""She'll be your worst accident"Pansy warned."She'll be my favorite one."Smuttish M


My Favorite Accident

Draco tapped his quill against the jar of ink beside him.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

He drug his hand through his scrupulously styled hair, completely ruining it.

But she did that sort of thing.

Ruined him.

He tugged at his robes nervously, trying to think straight.

_Tug. Tap. Tug._

"Ugh," He muttered under his breath.

"Have you something to add to the conversation, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Flitwick said, peering at him from his podium.

He shifted in his seat as she glanced back at him, wrinkling her nose in disdain at the thought of someone ruining such a riveting conversation about the effects of the Tickling Charm. Wasn't that a little juvenile for 6th year? Draco shook his head and returned to his quill.

He could feel her gaze linger upon him for just a few moments longer, burning a hole into the top of his head.

What was she looking at?

He peeked upwards briefly, seeing her honey colored eyes watching him still. Draco felt a sea of butterflies erupt into his stomach as her cheeks tinged with pink, her wild hair flying as she whipped around to face the front.

Draco smirked.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

He watched the back of her head as she picked her quill up, taking notes once more. He felt his eyes trail over the slender column of her neck, seeing the chain of the necklace she was wearing glint in the sunlight that poured through the window. He wondered where she had gotten it… Draco took in her small shoulders, her thin arms, right down to her impossibly small hands. She was right handed, and she chewed on the end of her quill when she was waiting for new information.

He hated that she was so beautiful. She was dirty; she shouldn't light up the room.

She was filth, she shouldn't captivate him with her every move.

She was the enemy; she shouldn't cloud his judgment like this.

She was everything he had never wanted; he wasn't supposed to _want_ her like this.

She was a Mudblood; she wasn't supposed to capture his heart like she had.

Draco sighed in relief as the class ended; he stood shoving his things into his book bag and heading towards the door. He heard his friends call out for him from behind, but he blew it off. They weren't really his friends anyway, more like childhood goons he had long ago outgrown.

He growled as he was suddenly bumped into. "Watch it," He muttered. Draco looked up and saw it was her, that pink flush creeping over her cheeks once more as she whimpered a quick, "Sorry," Before turning around to find the book she'd dropped. Draco bent and retrieved the thick volume she had lost, handing it to her.

"Thank you." She whispered, taking it from him, her honey eyes wide, waiting for some rude remark.

"No problem, Granger" He said, flashing a wicked smile, leaving her speechless and reeling.

He continued past her, glancing back to see that that pink flush had erupted into a crimson blush. Draco chuckled, making his way towards his next class.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Draco tapped his fork absentmindedly against his plate, his grey eyes not looking at his food, but across the Great Hall towards a gold and burgundy clad table. He scanned until he found her a roll in one hand, and a book splayed out under the other.

If only she was splayed out like th-

"Will you quit with that damned noise!" Pansy said shrilly, glaring at him.

Draco grimaced setting the fork down.

"What are you looking at that's so important over there anyway?" She sneered, sipping at her goblet of pumpkin juice. "Nothing good can come from any of that lot." She flicked her sheet of black hair over her shoulder and peered at him. "You weren't looking at that Mudblood, Granger where you?" She scoffed, her gaze penetrating him, questing for answers. He hated that Pansy could pry anything from him. "You fancy that filthy Granger?" She said in a low voice, leaning in closer to look at him. He could smell pumpkin on her breath.

He shrugged and turned away.

Pansy growled and tugged him back towards her. "Draco, tell me." She said, her eye's searching his.

"So, what If I do? There's nothing wrong with that." He said, casually reaching for a tart as desert appeared.

Pansy gaped. "Nothing wrong with that, Draco, are you insane? We are fixing to go into a war that is supposed to wipe people like her clean off our map. What are you thinking?"

Draco felt a sick swoop in the pit of his belly. Pansy was right. They would be trying to take people away like Granger. Bile bubbled in his stomach at the thought.

Sympathy for her, the Mudblood?

"I can think whatever I want, back off, Pansy." He said irritably.

"Don't think I won't tell your father about this." She said, leaning back.

Draco glared at her, his grey eyes clouding quickly with anger. "I think if you know what's best for you, you will do no such thing, Pansy."

"She'll be your worst accident" Pansy warned, watching him.

"She'll be my favorite one,"He said, setting down the untouched tart and standing up.

He brushed himself off, glancing across the vast room, the unsettling feeling in his stomach doing somersaults as his gaze connected with hers. She watched him curiously, her eyes following him as he walked. He winked at her, reveling in the blush that spread quickly across her face and neck. He watched as her golden eyes drifted over him, then back up to his eyes.

Draco nodded his head just slightly, a gesture she picked up on immediately, saying good bye to her friends and rising. Draco felt a ringing in his ears as he slipped past the large wooden doors.

She was coming out here to see him.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

His heart was thudding in his chest as he waited. Draco wiped his palms on his robes, smoothing his hair back, although he hoped that by the end of this conversation it would be disheveled.

She came into his view, rounding the corner of the doors. She looked sheepishly up at him.

Draco felt his mouth go dry and his brain devoid of speech.

She timidly took a step closer, stealing all the air from his lungs.

What was she doing to him?

Draco gasped and reached down, taking her small hand into his and leading her away from here, away from prying eyes.

He pulled her down a corridor, desperately searching for an empty room, anything so he could have her to himself for just a moment. He held his jaw tight, willing the blood that was threating to head south to remain in his head. He tugged her into an empty classroom, slamming the heavy door shut and panting as he raked his eyes over her.

Granger mewled softly, that noise eliciting a groan from Draco as he threaded his hand into her hair, bringing that perfect mouth onto his.

Torture. Oh.

His nerves set themselves on fire as his tongue danced over her lower lip. He felt her arms wind around his torso.

"Oh, Granger," He whispered, trailing wet kisses along her neck as he pressed her into the wall.

He was consumed by her, this low flame in his belly flickering and engulfing him.

She gasped, craning her neck back, exposing a length of creamy flesh that threatened to drive him mad.

Draco burned his lips lower, smoothing her robes off her shoulders and onto the cold floor. He looked into her eyes, seeing that the honey colored pools had darkened.

He felt himself tighten painfully in his trousers. He had never been so turned on by kissing someone.

Granger leaned her head against the wall, her lips swollen and red from his kisses.

Oh it took everything Draco had to not take her right then and there. He trailed his fingertip over across the outline of her chin, his eyes searching hers.

"Yes," she whispered, answering his unspoken question.

Yes what? Yes she felt the same? Yes, she knew the repercussions of this encounter? Yes, she wanted him?

He bit his lip and watched her.

Granger pushed his robes off as well, reaching up to loosen his tie. She stood on tip-toe, pressing her sweet mouth to his, sucking his lower lip into her mouth as she unbuttoned his shirt.

Draco groaned, pulling her closer, smoothing his hands over her back, squeezing her hips slightly, his eyes rolling back as she pressed those hands against his overly heated skin.

"You're killing me…"He muttered, watching in disbelief as she began kissing along his collarbone, her mouth searing his skin.

She giggled throatily, glancing up at him as she dusted her fingertips over his belt.

Draco felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him at her touch.

What was happening to him?

He scrambled to pull her top over her head, felling like a fumbling amateur. His thought process was sluggish as his blood rushed south, leaving him empty headed and dizzy.

He fiddled with the clasp of her bra, gritting his teeth as he felt that little hand snake inside his boxers, gripping him tightly. "Oh, Granger, what are you doing to me!" He cried out as he watched her sink to her knees.

He had to be dreaming.

Had to be.

Draco grabbed at the wall, screwing his face up and groaning loudly as he saw her wrap her lips around him. His breath caught in the back of his throat. She glanced up at him, her eyes pools of liquid gold.

He felt his knees wobble dangerously as she moved.

"You're killing me," He mumbled, his voice raspy as he smoothed his hands over her back.

She giggled once more, sending a vibration up his cock that nearly made him come right then.

He gasped, easing himself away from her gently. Draco stood the girl up, his eyes raking over her bared torso.

"Mmm, you're so dirty granger," He whispered against her redden lips, cupping her breast in his hand, pinching It roughly.

She moaned against his mouth, her eyelids fluttering closed as he kissed her slowly, drinking his fill of her.

He loved how flushed she became at his ministrations, her porcelain skin painted an aroused rose color.

Beautiful. So. Fucking. Beautiful.

He pulled a nipple into his mouth, snaking his hands under her chaste skirt, hiking it up.

She mewled, her mouth hanging ajar as he thumbed at her center through her cotton panties. "Oh, Malfoy." She whimpered, her legs quivering.

"What is it…?" He asked softly against her chest as he pushed her underwear down her legs.

"F-feels good," She breathed as he hiked her leg over his shoulder.

Her guttural moan flooded into his ears, seeping right down to his weeping member as he slipped tongue over her dripping core.

He flicked his stormy eyes upwards, seeing her mouth working noiselessly, her cheeks flaming with desire.

How could he be so lucky? The untouchable Granger writhing against him, her hands in his hair, her taste pooling on his tongue.

Perfect.

Draco swiped his tongue across her clit, the moan that issued accordingly from her rocking him. He stood up, unable to wait any longer. He pushed her up the wall, wrapping her thighs around his waist. He looked her dead in the eye as he eased into her painfully slow.

She pushed her hips against him, struggling to pull him in further, but he held her still.

Granger shuddered when he was finally buried to the hilt inside her.

He gloried in the feeling. Oh she was so tight and she felt so good.

So right.

He continued to stare her in the eyes as he pumped slowly.

"Agh, come on, Malfoy, you bloody tease, just do it already!" She cried out.

He obliged, slamming into her, letting all the years of aggression and attraction melt into her lithe body.

Draco panted, kissing her roughly.

Granger moaned, her back arching against him, gripping his hair painfully as she shuddered around him. "I'm…" her voice faded away, her mouth falling open as she convulsed in pleasure.

Draco growled, stealing her mouth in a kiss as he spilled himself inside her. "Oh Granger," He whispered against her lips.

She peered up at him, her eyes languid. "Mmm, what?"

He kissed her ruddy cheeks, his heart pounding with excitement and exertion. "That was brilliant, my dear." He said, grinning at her.

She smoothed her hands over his heaving chest. "That it was…I always figured it would be pretty mind blowing." She said, returning his mischievous smile.

He gaped at her. "Have you been thinking about shagging me, Granger?" He asked, easing out of her slowly.

She giggled. "Oh come on, Malfoy, we are like the biggest taboo out there! How can I not think about it?" She said, her eyes sparkling.

He hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. "Yeah, you've been my wet dream since I was able to have them." He laughed, looking at her as she blushed again.

"Malfoy, You dirty boy!" She exclaimed, giggling.

He growled, and kissed her hungrily. "Oh, I'll show you dirty"

_Thump. Thump. Thump._


End file.
